


69

by gladdecease



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle ends, two men with similar tattoos meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/21919.html?thread=3339935#t3339935), in response to [yoruichiyoshi12](http://yoruichiyoshi12.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Bleach, Kensei/Shuuhei, 69

After all the fighting's done with, Shuuhei has a minute to nurse his wounds, to breathe without the ridiculous reiatsu choking him.

Just a minute, because his vision's quickly blocked by the blinding green hair of one of the Vizards. It sparks a memory, of shaggier hair, and glasses instead of goggles, shihakusho instead of this costume, but the image is quickly gone. He exchanges it for halfhearted annoyance, frowning down at the girl as she stares at his face.

"Kensei! Kensei Kensei Kensei!" she shouts, waving one hand wildly through the air and using the other to point at his face. Shuuhei leans away from her pointing finger as it inches closer, then away, then closer again.

"Ah?" a rough voice asks, approaching. "Whaddya want, Mashiro?"

"Look! Look at him, look at his face!"

Shuuhei looks up as this second Vizard approaches. His eyes widen, his mouth drops open, he cannot breathe. Even if he had lived and died a thousand times, he would have always remembered this man. His style of dress and hair is different, but the face is the same, the attitude, and Shuuhei realizes with uncomfortable certainty who the Vizard had been, before they were Vizard.

Muguruma Kensei looks down at him with mild surprise on his face. "That's an interesting tattoo you got there, kid," he remarks casually. "What's your name?"

Shuuhei finds his voice. "Hisagi Shuuhei, ninth division vice-captain."

The green-haired Vizard squawks, and in a move reminiscent of Yachiru-fukutaichou, begins jumping around and inspecting her so-called 'replacement'.

Kensei blinks, then smiles. "Shuuhei? You look like you've done alright for yourself, since that time."

Shuuhei glances away. He can feel Iba's reiatsu from here, weaker than normal, but growing stronger. Recovering.

Both of them are.

"I guess."


End file.
